TONY!
by Pyromaniac2009
Summary: Based off of the Survival Tips for S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruits tumblr. What happens when Pepper confronts Tony about some of his latest hijinks?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Avengers, Iron Man, or Marvel. I was inspired to do this story from both a prompt for writing in my Writing and Communication Skills for Teachers class and the tips on the tumblr page Survival Tips for S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruits (shieldrecruitsurvivaltips. Tumblr ). Well, please enjoy!

He was sitting there as calm as could be, just waiting. Tony couldn't believe he'd actually been sitting here for 5 whole minutes waiting for Pepper. It was inconceivable! She had kept him waiting for 5. WHOLE. MINUTES. He was going mad for the waiting and sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen of Stark Tower.

"What could be so important that she would make me sit here like this? Doesn't she know I have that thing with that guy for that stuff. Or was it yoga class I'm missing? Honestly I don't even know because she has my whole schedule on that stupid blackberry of her's that she won't let me replace with a Stark phone.", Tony thought as he was sitting tapping his finger.

Just as he was checking his watch for the 3rd time in 30 seconds, Pepper walked into the room.

"And where have you been? I've been waiting for 6 whole minutes for you!", Tony exclaimed, leaping up from his chair at the breakfast bar.

Pepper just looked at him and kept walking past, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and then walking back over to Tony. She just glared at him and then pointed to his seat.

"Sit." and he did, "Now, would you like to explain to me why Director Fury called me into his office?", Pepper asked, aiming for a casual tone, and missing by several degrees of pissed off.

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure. What have I done to piss the Pirate off this time?", Tony replied, smirking because he knew exactly what he had done.

"Hmm, let me jog your memory Tony. It could be that you got the recruits to start calling Director Fury Captain Pissy-Pant's, or that you single-handedly started an all out Nerf war between the recruits and Agent Barton by blaming a single Nerf dart fired from the ceiling on him, that was actually fired by you or it could possibly be that you keep telling the same recruits that you are ranked higher than Director Fury and therefore they have to follow your orders and not his?", Pepper ranted while pacing in front of Tony, getting very red in the face and causing her blood pressure to sky rocket.

"Uh. You know Pepper, getting worked up like this is really bad for your heart. As your boss I think you should take some vacation time off. I'll give you two weeks!", Tony said, trying to calm her down, but only succeeding in pissing her off more.

"Vacation time? VACATION TIME? That's what you come up with?! Not an excuse! Not an apology?! And NO I will NOT be taking vacation time.", Pepper said, getting even more red in the face, steam pretty much pouring out of her ears at this point, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you got those recruits in?"

"No. Maybe? But they deserved it! Plus, not my problem. You know Pepper, you are very beautiful when you're angry. Feisty and fiery. It's a good look for you.", Tony replied, smirking because he knew what would happen next.

"TONY! Not your problem? It's my problem now! I'm the one that Fury dictates has to keep an eye on you! I'm the one that has to be your 'babysitter.' WHY would you do that?," Pepper replied, blushing slightly at the compliment tacked onto the end of his statement.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. I will explain to the recruits that I am not the boss of Directory Fury.", Tony replied, giving Pepper an I'm sorry look.

"Don't bother, they already put a couple notes up on their 'New Recruit's' tip board.", Pepper replied, finally sitting down on the bar stool next to Tony and kicking her heels off.

"Well, problem solved. How about I make dinner? How does Shawarma sound? JARVIS, look up a recipe for Shawarma!", Tony said, standing up and walking over to the stove.

"Yes, sir," JARVIS replied, "Showing on the holo-screen at the breakfast bar now, sir."

Pepper settled into her chair to watch Tony cook. She finally got to relax for the day. She was thinking about what she was going to do for the rest of the night when Tony's next sentence threw her off the deep-end again.

"Well, actually, I'm surprised Fury didn't mention the giant whole in the wall of the danger room on the helicarrier that the one little girl recruit left when she miss-fired one of my prototype gauntlets."

It took Agent's Coulson and Hall to get Pepper off of Tony after JARVIS called Director Fury.


End file.
